Build-To-Order (HDB)
Build To Order (abbrev: BTO; Chinese: 预购组屋制度) is a Housing and Development Board (HDB) flat allocation system that offers flexibility in timing and location for owners buying a New HDB flats in Singapore. Eligible buyers planning to shift into a new HDB apartment in the near future, can apply for apartments in their preferred location from specific sites launched. Tender for construction will be called only when most of the apartments in a specific contract 65~70% or more have been booked, otherwise, the project will be aborted. The waiting time for new flat applicants under the old Registration for Flats System (RFS) is relatively short, resulting in some applicants getting their flats earlier than they would like to. Hence flats build under the BTO would likely be completed in 4 years or lesser time. For eligible flat buyers in urgent need of accommodation, the new quarterly or half yearly sale system enables them to buy a new ready-flat in a relative short period. All BTO projects are designed by Surbana Corporation - previously known as HDB Corporation who take part in township planning and residential development. Due to the success of BTO projects, there are pending launch of the Design, Build and Sell Scheme (DBSS) for private sector participation in public housing. The first pilot DBSS project at Tampines would be built by private developer but maintained under the HDB belt after construction. It would be build towards condominium unique design and with good location. BTO Unique Features *'ASSURE 3' ASSURE 3: New Extended Warranty Scheme Covering Ceiling Leakage, External Water Seepage And Spalling Concrete For New HDB Flats - New Extended Warranty Scheme Covering Ceiling Leakage (5yrs), External Water Seepage (5yrs) and Spalling Concrete (10yrs) for New HDB Flats such as Tivela launched from March 2005. Defect Liability Period (DLP) - Previous HDB projects are offers a standard one-year to all purchasers of its new flats. During this period, any building defects are repaired at no cost to the lessees. *'Premium' apartment for 4, 4A and 5 rooms/loft unit - Internal sqm (90-96 m², 101-103 m² and 110-114 m² / 111-120 m²) **Solid timber doors for all bedrooms **Semi-solid timber doors for bathrooms **Polished homogeneous/porcelain tiles & timber-strip for Living/Dining & Bedrooms *'Standard' apartment for 2, 3 ,4 and 5 rooms - Internal sqm (35-45 m², 65 m², 90-94 m² and 110 m²) **Semi-solid timber doors for all rooms **Glazed ceramic tiles for Living/Dining & Bedrooms (optional) *'Optional Component Scheme' (OCS) - More flexibility and choices to have floor finishes and internal timber doors installed. The opt-in basic cost are usually about 20~30% cheaper due to bulk purchases and less labour charges. But those who want variety of timber or bi-fold doors design, and better homogeneous tiles or tiles/timber skirting can opt-out the schemes. * Universal Design (UD) - These include ramps at main entrance, levelled floors throughout the flat, wider internal corridors, bedroom and toilet doors, wheelchair-accessible common toilet, space provision for future installation of grab bars in all toilets, as well as easily accessible switch sockets, TV outlets and telephone outlets. New HDB Flats such as Fernvale Vista launched from July 2006. * Ferrolite Wall Ferrolite Partition Wall Panels - HDB new patented wall using a material called ferrocement, which is similar to concrete but uses less sand as it contains a steel wire mesh. A ferrolite wall uses 20 per cent less sand than a concrete one. It is less susceptible to cracking and heat from the sun and have better sound-insulation capabilities. It is a piloted project launched from 2006 for selective Fernvale Court, Treelodge and Kim Tian Green. List of BTO Projects Awarded BTO main contractors tender, each construction costs per 5-room, 4-room, 3-room & 2-room units are likely to be average about $160,000, $120,000, $80,000 & $40,000 (based on 2004 cost) respectively. This may also include the cost of sub-contractors and construction of multi-storey carpark, Lifts, Electrical Substation (ESS), Child-care center, Children Playground, Fitness Corner, Linkway Shelter & Open Space landscape etc. Construction Excellence Award - CEA between 2001 to 2006 Bukit Panjang & Choa Chu Kang Boon Lay & Jurong West Punggol & Sengkang Queenstown Sembawang Woodlands Yishun Notes External links * Procedures - Buying a flat under Built-To-Order Scheme